Percy Jackson talk show
by David-The-Idiot
Summary: Awful at summary... don't hate me.(o-o)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leo: Hello, and welcome to the Percy Jackson talk show!

Calypso: Yes. Welcome!

Leo: Every day we will interview a certain demigod or god or centaur or satyr or mortal or...

Calypso: Well, you get the idea. Then others ask questions to him or her.

Leo: Yeah, right. Anyway, do any of you wonder how I ended up here?

Calypso(rolls her eyes): I did.

Leo: Yeah, yeah. I decided to work for Hephaestus-TV.

Calypso: So, first we're going to interview...

A screen lit up, saying: Jason

Leo: Does it have to be him?

Calypso: Yeah. Here he comes!

Jason comes with a lightning-proof gloves.

Leo: You finally remembered to wear the gloves!

Jason(sits down): Yeah right, Leo. Hi!\

Leo: Well, let's see the first question!

The screen lights up, showing a question from Percy: You know that I could beat you in a sword fight, right?

Jason: You can't.

Leo: Calypso will sent your answer to him. Lets see what he says!

Calypso: He says: Well, I can with enough time!

Leo: That's all?

Calypso: Annabeth, Grover, Tyson say yes, Piper says no, and Thalia, Hazel and Frank say maybe.

Jason: Why does Percy get so many fans?

Leo: Dunno.

Calypso: Wait, there's a message from... Reyna!

Leo and Jason: WHATTTTTT?

Calypso: Yeah. She says that she can beat the two of you together!

The screen and Jason both said, 'NO!'

Leo: Who said that?

Jason: Me!

Leo: I mean, the screen.

Calypso: Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Tyson. Order said was determined by typing speed.

Jason: Wow. They type fast, especially Annabeth and Piper.

Leo: Yeah, yeah. Looks like we ran out of time. See you next time!

Stage darkens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo and Calypso sit on their chairs, with a box between them.

Leo: Today, Percy is coming.

Calypso: Yeah, but first we are playing: Guess What Is in this Box!

Leo: Guys, start guessing!

The screen lit up, saying: Blue cheese, pranks, Riptide, etc.

Leo(rolling his eyes): All wrong.

Calypso: Why do you all think that we told you Percy would be coming?

The screen lit up again, saying: Percy, following a bunch of things, like, 'really' or 'what?'

Calypso(checks the screen): Annabeth is right!

Leo: No wonder his mother is a wisdom goddess.

Calypso opens the box, showing a gagged Percy.

Leo lets Percy out.

Percy: Did you have to kidnap me from my cabin? I thought I would lose my memory again!

Leo and Calypso: Sorry.

Percy: I guess this is the show, huh? Nice place.

Leo: Yeah. First question. From Piper: What was your first thought when you met Calypso for the first time?

Percy: Scared. Out of my mind.

Calypso: Why?

Percy: I told you. I once met Circe, who had a nice island and a bad habit of turning men to pigs. If I turned into one again, Annabeth won't be there to save me.

The screen lit up, with a message saying: I would do the same if Zeus let me.

Calyspo: It HAS to be Artemis.

Leo: Yeah. Second question.

Calyspo: If you had to kill a god or demigod or whatsoever, who?

Percy: Can I select two?

Leo: No.

Percy: Gaia.

Leo: Oh.

Calypso: Would you both stop using only one word?

Leo: Sure.

Percy: Ok.

Calypso: ARGHHHHHH!

Leo: See? You only used one word as well!

Percy: Yeah!

Leo: For the record, you didn't say more one-word sentences than me.

Percy: Oh.

Calypso: He wins now.

Leo: Ok.

Percy: Tie.

Calypso: Percy wins. Third question:

Percy: What?

Leo and Calypso: ARGGHHHHH!

Percy(gulps): Bye.

Pipes burst in all directions, washing Percy away.

Leo: I guess we should say...

Before he finished, the screen lit up and said a million 'Bye's.

Calypso: The screen won the one-word sentence saying competition.

Leo: Argh! Argh!

The screen said: Argo?

Calypso: Did we end yet?

Producer(Hephaestus): Like, 3 seconds ago. Yeah.

Calypso and Leo: Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo: Hi!

Calypso: Today, we welcome...

A red curtain appeared, and out walked Thalia.

Thalia: Hi. Why do you two get to be here?

Leo: What?

Calypso: We signed up first!

Thalia sighs and sits down.

Leo: Today we will first do a fun request from Leo.

Thalia: You?

Leo: Yeah. The Stolls stole Jason's computer and I used it to send the request.

Calypso: Ok. Seriously?

Thalia: You let them steal my brother's computer?

Leo: Yeah.

Calypso: Ok, so the request is: Can you move on to the first question?

Thalia stared at the stage effects manager, who pressed the laugh button.

Leo: HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!

Calypso: Ok. Whatever. First question: Did you join the hunters be immortal and let Percy be the one in the prophecy, or because you hate boys, just like Leo Valdez here and your brother?

Thalia: I don't hate my brother!

Leo: Then you can't join the hunters.

The screen lit up, saying, SHE CAN!

Calypso: Really, Artemis?

Leo: Oh.

Thalia: As for guys like Leo, don't, like, all girls hate him?

Leo: Pretty much.

Calypso: Yeah.

Leo: First request: Can you steal Ares's shoe?

Thalia: Luke is an expert at stealing god's stuff.

Calypso: But we don't have him. We will use stygian iron-celestical bronze-imperial gold to decide who steals it.

They stygian iron-celestical bronze-imperial golded, and Leo lost, imperial gold to two celestical bronzes.

Leo: Please, Calypso? You are technically a Titan.

Calyspo: No.

Leo: Ok.

Leo runs to Olympus and pulls off Ares's shoe and runs back.

Leo: Stinky!

Calyspo: The stage is getting stinky! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leo: Hi guys.

Calypso: Hi.

Leo: Today we are having a contest.

Calypso: And we are going to have contests and stuff like that once in a while.

Leo: For the contest, we will welcome...

A curtain slipped open, and out walked Percy, Jason, Thalia and Nico.

Leo: The contest will be those four's godly parents!

Calypso: We will decide who's parent is the best. Umm, no offence, losing gods.

Leo: Yeah, it was dad's idea.

Percy: So, are we starting, or what?

Jason: Yeah.

Leo: First round: use your demigod powers to kill the minotaur!

Percy(raises his hand): But there is only one!

Leo: Yeah. Hades will send his directly back from Tartarus.

Percy: Oh.

Leo: We will begin with... Jason!

Jason(gulps): Why me?

Percy(yawns): C'mon, I've killed it twice! You want to prove that you are weaker than me?

Jason: Ok... I'm ready.

Everyone went to the outside arena.

Percy: I really hate fighting in arenas. And it's not fair to me! The Minotaur hates me!

Leo: We have washed it's memory clean in the Lethe!

Percy(gulps): Ok.

Leo: Start, Jason!

Jason goes into the arena and says: WHHHOOOAAAAAAAA!

The Minotaur charges at Jason, and he parries the monster's axe with his sword.

After a few very bloody scenes, Leo announces the score.

Leo: Percy and Jason both get 5 points, while Thalia and Nico get 4!

Calypso: Yeah, but that took a long time. We will see you next time and finish the contest!

Leo and Jason and Percy and Thalia and Nico: Yeah, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leo: Hi! (yawns) Finally we continue this show!

Calypso: Yes.

Leo: Before we start, I would like to introduce this new system! (points to a bunch of screens) See? Most of the characters will have a screen to their own, and they will be able to talk to us through it. Their faces will be also on the screen. And whenever a character is interviewed here, his or her screen will not be activated. Now, we welcome our 'big three' contestants, Percy, Thalia, Nico and Jason!

The curtain opens again, and out walked the 4 children of the big three.

Jason: Why did you say my name last?

Piper: Yeah!

All the other people murmured agreement.

Leo: I did?

Percy: Yeah. I know that you said my name first, but Jason should _NOT_ be last! But who should be last? Hmm... Maybe Thalia?

Thalia(hits Percy on the head): Hey!

Artemis and Ares: Hit him again!

Poseidon and Annabeth: Stop!

Percy: Ok! Ow! Say Nico last!

Nico and Hades: Thalia, hit him again!

Thalia: Why?

Artemis and Ares: Hit him! Hit him!

Basically everyone started chanting: Hit him!

Percy: Stop! Just... Whatever!

Leo: Ok. Zeus, why don't you decide what this round will be about?

Zeus: Flying?

Percy and Nico and Thalia: Hey!

Zeus: How dare you talk to me like that!

Percy and Nico and Thalia: Sorry.

Jason: Let's do it!

Frank(snorts): Easy for you to say.

Percy: We get to use our flying horses, right?

Zeus: Hm, that is only fair.

Jason: Thalia, you can ride Tempest.

Nico: Hey! What about me?

Reyna: You can ride Guido.

Nico: Oh... Thanks.

Everyone goes to the outside track, where there were more screens.

Leo: By the way, who will be judge?

Nike: Me!

Percy: Oh, bye the way, I'm actually wearing Adidas shoes.

Nike: Hey!

Jason: Me too.

Nico: Me three!

Thalia: Me four!

Leo: I like jokes as much as the next demigod, but can we start?

Nike: Three, two, one, go!

The four contestants shot into the sky.

Percy: Yay!

Percy was first in line, while Thalia was trying to throw up in this place, Jason looking fine in second place. But Nico was troubled.

Guido: _Neigh!_

Percy(translates): You smell like dead people and ham!

Nico: I had that for breakfast.

Jason(shouts through the wind): You had _dead people_ for breakfast?

Athena and all her children: No, dummy! He had ham! Who are your parents? Oh... Didn't mean you, lord Zeus.

Thalia gains lots of strength, even though she was still dizzy.

Thalia: Do NOT insult our mom!

Thalia gains speed and catches up to flying Jason.

After Nico crashed into the ground a few times, the race ended, and Leo announced the total score.

Leo: Percy and Jason get 5, both total 10 points. Thalia gets 4, her total is 8 points. And as for Nico... He gets only 1 point, with a total of 5.

Hades: Hey! Is this show rigged?

Leo: No, lord Hades.

Percy: Zeus has two children in the show.

Leo: Yeah. Well, at the end, you and Nico's score will be doubled, counting the score for Poseidon and Hades, while Thalia and Jason's total score will count as Zeus's.

Poseidon: So if the contest ends now, I win?

Zeus: Hey!

Athena: Nothing against you personally, lord Zeus, but he finally just got some math question right.

Poseidon: Hey!

Leo: Bye everyone. I don't think any of you viewers out there want to see gods fighting, right? So yeah, bye.

Calypso: Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leo: Hi!

Calypso: As you can see, we are already in an outside arena.

Leo: Oh, obviously! Today is the final round of the contest!

Calypso: Before we tell you all the rules, we will welcome our beloved contestants!

Percy, Jason, Thalia and Nico flew into the arena.

Percy: Hi! Can you tell us the rules? If you don't, I can totally ask Athena or her children, or Rachel the Oracle!

Leo: We will, like, 5 seconds later.

A screen appeared, saying: IQ contest

Percy: Hey! Can I let Annabeth help?

Leo: No.

Jason and Thalia and Nico: Yay! Hooray! Yay!

Annabeth: Am I that smart?

Percy: Maybe.

Annabeth: Hey!

Leo: Stop.

Calypso: Yeah.

Leo: Get a life! We will welcome Sonia the Sphinx for questions!

A mechanical Sphinx came out.

Leo: Now, Hecate, Give all of them a whiteboard and a marker and an eraser with your magic. Please?

Annabeth(uses her puppy-dog eyes): Pwease?

Hecate waved her hand, and the contestants now had enough whiteboard equipment to fill a garage.

Leo: Thanks. Sonia, start!

Sonia: Beep... What is 549573 + 7?

The contestants all answer on their boards.

Percy: I never knew, but this is easy.

Annabeth: Really, seaweed brain?

Percy: Yeah.

As they showed their boards, all of the people were surprised to find that only Nico was wrong.

Percy: Zombie brain!

Annabeth: Zombies don't have brains!

Percy: Exactly!

Nico: Hey!

After a few rounds, the winner was Jason, and, surprisingly enough for all the fans in front of their TVs, Percy was second, Thalia in third, and Nico fourth.

Leo: Now, calculated by Buford and again by Festus, the winner is... Poseidon!

Zeus: Awwww!

Leo: Poseidon has 78 points(that's right, they asked lots of questions, and answer one q right gets you 1 point), Zeus has 74, and Hades has 58.

Hades: Nico, you are _that_ bad at math?

Nico(gulps): Yeah.

Leo: That concludes the contest! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leo: Welcome to da awesome show!

Calypso: Yeah, whatever.

Leo: Calypso, you totally are extremely bored. Want some coffee?

Calypso: No! Why would I want that?

Leo: Ok. Today, as you can see, three screens are empty! They belong to Percy, Conner, and Travis!

Calypso: Yeah, and the smarter viewers would guess that Percy would be pranked!

Leo: Here is a screen. Now, the Stolls told Percy yesterday that the show will be postponed till tomorrow! So, Percy is at the mall. Let's see what will happen through the screen!

In the screen, Percy walked towards some restaurant that looked good.

Percy(mutters): Why would Hephaestus postpone the show?

Two figures walked towards Percy. One was dressed as Athena, and the other one was Poseidon. But, anyone with half a brain could tell that they were Conner and Travis Stoll. But, of course, having half a brain(or more) did **_Not_** apply to Percy.

Percy(sees the Stolls): Dad? Athena? Why are you two shopping here?

Travis(dressed as Poseidon): Who are you?

Conner(dressed as Athena): Who are you?

Percy(confused): Who?

Poseidon(real): Who?

Travis: Who?

Conner: You are dumber than ever!

Annabeth: Conner speaks to Percy in the same way my mom does!

Athena: He does _**Not!**_

Poseidon: He does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not!

Poseidon: Does!

Athena: Does not... Wait, what?

Poseidon: Now you sound like... Um...

Zeus: You sound like Poseidon, Athena!

Athena: Really?

Annabeth: No, you sound like Percy.

Athena: Hey!

Zeus: Actually, Percy and Poseidon sound the same(mostly).

Poseidon: Hey!

Leo: Move on already!

Conner: Buy me a cake!

Percy: What...?

Conner: Buy me, Athena, a coke!

Percy: Wha...?

Travis: Owe her a coke! Owe her a coke! Owe her a coke! Owe her a coke! Owe her a coke! Owe her a coke! Owe her a coke! Owe her a coke!

Percy: Can't I just buy one?

Travis: Maybe.

Percy: Dad, I don't have money. Can you give me twenty dollars for 20 golden drachmas?

Travis: Deal!

Travis give Percy twenty bucks in exchange for twenty drachmas.

Percy(throws Conner ter bucks): Buy it yourself.

Conner: Hey!

Travis: Hey!

Conner: Fine.

Travis: Bye.

Percy: Bye.

Percy faints on the spot.

Applause as loud as a zoo's elephant cage erupted.

Leo: Bye, everyone!

Calypso: Bye.

But their voices could not be heard over the sound of the 'elephants's applause.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leo: Hi!

Calypso: Hi!

Leo: Today, we will interview...

Calypso: Leo!

Leo: What?

Percy: Really?

Jason: What?

Frank: What were we talking about?

Hazel: What?

Leo: Who will interview me, then?

Calypso: Hey! I'm here right now!

Leo: One person isn't enough.

Thalia: Me!

Leo: Ok.

Thalia(teleports into the room): Hi!

Leo: Hi!

Calypso: Now, who will ask the first question?

Percy: Me! Uh... Did you change the design for the _Argo_ , or did it stay the same for the _Argo II_?

Leo: Changed a bit.

Percy: Yeah? Where did you change?

Leo: I put my cabin as far away from the other people's as possible. Because-

Percy: You're stinky?

Calypso: That's not nice.

Artemis: All boys are stinky.

Leo: Hey! Anyways, it's because, if the machines I work on somehow explode, you won't get killed, at least not death by fire. I'm immune to fire, and Jason and Frank could get you to safety in time.

Percy: Oh. Thanks.

Leo: Yeah.

Thalia: Hi!

Leo: You are really weird.

Thalia: Why?

Leo: You said hi in the middle of our conversation.

Thalia: I'm funny that way. I will ask you a question.

Leo: Ok. Don't, like, ask something really embarrassing, ok?

Thalia(rolls her eyes): If you are working on a project in the forges, and your clothes(except your underwear and tool belt) burn away, what do you do?

Leo: I run around in my underwear, hoping that no one sees me. After a few times, I learned my lesson and brought extra clothes. Except those sometimes burn away too. So some days you see a Leo running to his cabin in his underwear. It's embarrassing! I told you not to ask a question like that!

Percy: If your tool belt doesn't burn away, why did't you pull out clothes from it?

Leo: Hmm... Good point.(flies into a rage) You mean I ran around in my underwear while I _**DIDN'T**_ _ ** HAVE TO?**_

Percy: Yeah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Leo: Hey!

Thalia and Calypso: Bye!(Holds Leo back and stops him from modifying 100 TV screens into 'Idiot Mode')

Leo: Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leo: Hi!

Calypso: Hi!

Leo: Why do _I_ always say 'hi' first? Do you like it, people?

Percy: Yes!

Jason: Yeah!

Annabeth: Of course!

Piper: Totally!

Leo: Hey!

Calypso: I'll say 'hi' first next time. Anyways, we will first welcome...

Leo falls out his chair as Reyna walked out. And no, Leo did NOT fall out because of Reyna.

Leo: Who designed these chairs? A spring fell loose!

Calypso: You designed it.

Reyna: And a little spring can shoot you into the air?

Leo: Do you want to see how big the spring is?

Reyna: Yes, uh, I mean no.

Leo takes out a spring after he spent 10 minutes trying to take it out.

Reyna: I thought you were better at machines!

Leo: Yeah. Well, the spring is as big as a hippo leg.

Reyna(studies the spring): It's not that big.

Calypso: Like the size of a zebra leg.

Leo: Same thing. Yeah. First question.

Percy: Me!

Leo: Again?

Percy: Ok. Ladies first, then.

Artemis: I will ask you a question!

Reyna: Ok.

Artemis: Would you like to join the hunters of Artemis?

Apollo: Don't! The hunters are horrible! I would join the plumbers first!

Artemis: You can't join the hunters anyway! Now, it's up to Reyna!

Reyna: No!

Artemis: Why? That is more stupid than Percy Jackson not accepting the chance to become a god!

Percy: That was a really long sentence!

Artemis: Yeah! But anyways! Why not?

Aphrodite: Because the hunters are stupid!

Leo: Oh no! The gods are fighting again! Run for your lives!

After 2 hours of confusion and a lot of spit on the screens, everyone finally calmed down.

Hephaestus: Leo, my son! You forgot to put the show to commercial!

Leo: Oh no! We will interview Reyna next time! Bye!

Calypso: Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leo: H- Wait! Ladies first!

Calypso: Your memory is better than I thought. Hi!

Leo: Hi!

Percy: Leo, why would it matter that you say it first?

Leo: Ladies first!

Percy: That's like saying 'ladies first' when you battle Ares.

Annabeth: Yeah. He didn't say that when he fought Ares, and, by the way, won.

Ares: Hey!

Leo: Stop, please! We will continue the interview with Reyna!

Reyna walks out, looking tired, but all her other features else was just as same as the time before.

Leo: Hello again!

Reyna(mumbles):Hi...(stumbles into her seat)

Leo: Whoa! Are you all right?

Reyna: Yeah... Me and other children of Ballona and children of Ares and children of Mars and the Hunters were arguing about the best way to kill a hydra, so we found four and fought them to decide who's right and who's wrong.

Percy: But I thought Ares's children and Mars's children talked about it already!

Clarrise: Yeah, but we never agreed.

Frank: Yeah, though I did _**NOT**_ argue.

Percy: Oh.

Leo: Ok. Then that will be the first question: Who was right?

Reyna(sighs): The Hunters.

Thalia: Hah! In your face!

Reyna and Frank and Clarrise: Hey!

Artemis: Thalia is right!

Leo: Wait, stop. Why are you so tired?

Reyna: Well, because the Hunters used some sleeping powder on the hydra, which Conner accidentally tripped over, and it hit me in the face. I just woke up.

Leo: Wow... A child of Hermes could defeat a child of Ballona and the Praetor of New Rome just like that?!

Conner: Do you mean that I'm weak!

Leo: No!

Reyna: It was an accident!

Leo: Okay. Next question!

Calypso takes out some cards.

Calypso: Grover asks you: Do you like nature?

Reyna: Yeah.

Leo: What sort of question was that?

Grover(looks offended): Hey!

Reyna: Stop!

Hephaestus: Cut!

Leo: What?

Hephaestus: The show is over, in, like, three seconds!

Leo and Calypso: Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Calypso: Hi!

Leo: Hi!

Calypso: We welcome Annabeth!

Leo: Wait! We were supposed to... Oh, right.

Calypso: Forget what I said last time about your memory being good.

Leo: When did you say that, anyway? I don't remember.

Calypso: Proves my point.

Leo: Whatever. So, here is Annabeth!

Annabeth walks out, holding a paintball gun.

Leo: What?! A paintball gun?!

Annabeth: From the centaurs.

Leo: What's it for?

Annabeth: Just in case someone decides to start a fight, I can shoot their screen and cover it with paint.

All the people and gods and demigods and satyrs and ...(except Leo, Annabeth and Calypso): Hey!

Annabeth: You start fights all the time, you know!

Leo: Right. All right, first question: Which demigod do you think is the strongest-

Annabeth(interrupts): Percy.

Leo(Continues reading): ...except Percy?

Annabeth: Um... Daedalus?

Calypso: He said strongest.

Annabeth: Hercules? Who asked that question, anyway?

Leo: Some guy called David-the-Idiot.

Annabeth(snorts): Nice name.

David-the-Idiot: Hey!

Annabeth: Sorry.

Leo: Ok. Well, I would be glad to cut this interview short, since most of the questions would be about Percy.

Annabeth: Agreed.

Leo: Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Leo: Hi- Oh, wait, I said it again.

Calypso: When did ANYONE say that I am supposed to say 'hi' first today?

Leo: Don't be mad! But you're right.

Calypso: And you are, as usual, wrong.

Leo: What do you mean, as usual?

Calypso: You are almost always wrong.

Ares: Just shut up and fight already!

Percy: Just shut up and stop already!

Ares: Hey!

Percy: Hey!

Leo: You sound like Echo.

Ares: What!? I sound like Echo?! Oh, bye the way... who's Echo?

Leo: A nymph whose curse is to only be able to say what she heard last. And I said Percy sounds like her.

Percy: Hey!

Leo: Okay. Today, we will play truth-or dare! Who wants to go first?

Ares: Me! Percy Jackson, truth or dare?

Percy: Why me?

Ares: Of course!

Percy: Um... dare?

Ares: I dare you to say 'after I go to the bathroom' after every sentence.

Percy: When do I stop after I go to the bathroom?

Ares: Hm... An hour later.

A few demigods and Apollo and Hermes: Wow... Ares has a sense of humour.

Percy: He does... After I go to the bathroom.

Leo: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Percy: Hey after I go to the bathroom!

Leo: That does not make sense, but whatever. It's your turn.

Percy: Um... Leo, truth or dare after I go to the bathroom?

Leo: Dare.

Percy: I dare you to go to the bathroom once every 10 minutes, starting now after I go to the bathroom.

Leo: Then let's go together!

Others: Hahahahaha!

Percy: Stop after I go to the bathroom!

Leo: I have to go! Bye.

Leo went to the bathroom and came back 2 minutes later.

Leo: My turn! Um... Nico, truth or dare?

Nico: Dare.

Leo: I dare you to shadow-travel to the girl's bathroom.

Nico: Hey!

Nico gave up after a lot of complaining and shadow-traveled.

After 10 minutes, Leo went to the bathroom(according to his dare) and found Nico on a cleaning cart outside the ladies' bathroom. Leo pushed him back.

Nico: Ugh...

Leo: You woke up!

Nico: Yeah. My turn! Um... Frank, truth or dare?

Frank: Since everyone else chose dare, then dare.

Percy: Oh by the way Leo you can stop your dare after I go to the bathroom.

Leo: Yay!

Nico: Anyways, I dare you to turn into a pony for an hour.

Frank change form and said: _Neigh_!

Percy: He said that it's his turn after I go to the bathroom. And he asks Jason truth or dare after I go to the bathroom. Anyway, I have 30 seconds left until my dare wears off after I go to the bathroom.

Jason: Truth.

Frank: _Neigh_!

Percy: Who do you like best except Piper?

Jason: Frank, seriously? The other 5 people in the prophecy and my dad-

Other people and gods: Hey!

Jason: -and all other people in this room.

Leo: And Festus?

Jason: Yeah.

Leo: Yay!

Jason: My turn! Annabeth, truth or dare?

Annabeth: Dare.

Jason: I dare you to touch a spider for 10 seconds.

Annabeth: Argh!

Annabeth did her dare and there was so much screaming that Festus creaked a warning.

Annabeth: So, Leo, we only have more time for one. Piper: truth or dare?

Piper: Dare.

Annabeth: I dare you to wear a fancy dress next time!

Piper: Argh!

Leo: Ok! Yay, beauty queen! Show's over! Bye!

Calypso: Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Leo: Hi! And wait, let me check on Piper first. Did you wear a dress?

Piper: Oh... I forgot.

Aphrodite: No worries. Here!

A swirl of pink wrapped itself around Piper, and Piper came out wearing the fanciest pink dress anyone has ever seen.

Leo: Uh... Cool...

Piper: Not cool!

Others: Ha!

Leo: All right. Today we will continue the game of truth-or-dare.

Most people: Aw...

Leo: It's Piper's turn! Go ahead!

Piper: Hm... Hazel, truth or dare?

Hazel: Uh... Dare?

Piper: Yah! I dare you to swallow a diamond.

Hazel: Oh no! You can't be that cruel! Even Ares isn't that cruel!

Ares: Hey! Apologise!

Hazel: Sorry. I should not have called you 'cruel'.

Ares: No, I mean, you should have apologised for saying that I'm not as cruel as that girl.

Demigods: Gods... Totally weird.

Gods: Hey!

Demigods: Sorry.

Gods: Apologise accepted.

Leo(mutters so soft even Hephaestus's super-long-range-video cameras could not hear): Really? Gods don't forgive. Can edilons control gods?

Piper: Just do the dare.

Hazel(sighs): All right.

Hazel pulls a diamond out of the earth and swallows it with a painful look on her face.

Annabeth: Hey! You used a trick of the mist!

Hazel: How did you know?

Annabeth: Just a smart way to find out.

Athena nodded approvingly.

Hazel sighs and pulls out another diamond.

Hazel: Here, feel it first.

Annabeth feels the diamond.

Annabeth: Ok. Go on.

Hazel swallows the diamond.

Hazel: Ugh, Nico, truth or dare?

Nico: Uhhhhh... Dare?

Hazel: Hm... Run into the wall and-

Nico: Don't make me shadow-travel. You know it hurts.

Hazel: I was going to say:-five times, without your powers.

Nico: That will look embarrassing.

Nico ran into the wall five times, and got so dizzy that he crashed into it twice again. The others laughed.

Nico: My turn! Uh, Grover! Truth or dare?

Grover: Dare!

Nico: I dare you to, um, wait, maybe, hm, do this? Or that? Ok. I dare you to eat meat.

Grover sighs, knowing that it would be useless complaining, and ate some.

Grover: Ugh... Truth or dare, Conner?

Conner: Dare.

Grover: I dare you to not play pranks for a whole day!

Conner: Aw... All right. Clarrise, truth or dare?

Clarrise: Dare.

Conner: Hm... I will copy Grover, but meaner this time. I dare you do not fight for 5 days!

Camp Half-Blood campers: Yay!

Clarrise: Fine. Travis, truth or dare?

Travis: Truth, since pranks are my life! And Conner, you can tell me the pranks you want to do, I'll do them for you.

Conner: Yay!

Clarrise: Which camper do you hate most, Travis?

Travis: Easy! You!

Clarrise: Argh!

Travis: My turn!

Leo: Ok. Last turn!

Travis: Hm... Lord Ares, truth or dare?

Ares: Dare, i'm not a wimp.

Travis: I dare you to not let anyone fight for a day!

Ares campers except Clarrise: Aw!

Ares: Argh! But Ok. A dare is a dare.

Leo: All right! Bye, people!

Calypso: Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leo: Hey guys!

Calypso: Why are you grinning like that?

Leo: I'm crazy!

Calypso: Yeah, I can tell.

Leo: Yeah, whatever. Today we will interview Piper!

Piper walks out and sits into a seat.

Piper: Uh, hi.

Leo: Hi!

Calypso: Why is Piper so... nervous?

Leo: She always is.

Piper punches Leo on the shoulder.

Leo: Ow!

Piper: Sor-ry! I meant to hit your face~!

Leo: That's not nice.

Ares: Yeah, so hit her!

Piper: Please?

Leo: Sure.

Leo hits Piper.

Piper: What was that for?

Leo: You said 'please'!

Piper: I meant, please not hit me!

Leo: I thought you meant, 'please hit me'!

Piper hit Leo again.

Leo: Ow!

Piper: Sorry. Can we go on?

Leo: Sure. Ok, first question: How were you doing in wilderness school, you know, before the mist?

Piper: Um, bad?

Leo: Yeah, if you asked me, I would've given you the same answer.

Piper: Yeah. And?

Leo: I dunno. Does anyone want to ask a question?

Ares: Me!

Leo: Again?

Ares: Yeah!

Leo: Ok.

Ares: Yay!

Leo: What?

Ares: Ok?

Leo: What?

Ares: Just, can I start?

Leo: Ok.

Ares: If you had to kill one of the seven, who would you choose?

Piper(thinks for a few seconds): Leo?

Leo: Hey!

Piper: Ok! None!

Leo: Yeah, sure. Now, we will plummet you with annoying(and insulting)questions!

Piper(yells dramatically): No!(Runs off stage)

Leo: I guess that's it. Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Leo falls out of his chair for no absolute reason at all.

Leo: Hi- Woah!

Calypso: Ha!

Leo: Why is the chair broken... Again?

Calypso: I broke it with your hammer.

Leo: That's not nice.

Calypso: Of course not!

Leo(Sighs): All right. We will interview the seven of prophecy of seven.

Calypso: Seven of prophecy of seven... It's the same if you say it backwards.

Leo: Oh! Cool!

Calypso: Yeah, yeah. We welcome the seven demigods!

Six people(and their chairs) appeared on the stage.

Leo: Thanks, special effects manager, A.K.A. Hecate, and co-special effects manager, A.K.A. Hazel here.

Hazel and Hecate: Thanks.

Thalia also appears on the stage.

Thalia: Hi, Leo! Your dad says that I will be the interviewer when one of you are gone or interviewed.

Leo: Ok.

Thalia: First question: For Percy and Annabeth: Which war was worse?

Annabeth: Maybe first one because we didn't have experience and that we weren't trained and that their was only one camp, blah blah blah...

Percy(with Annabeth babbling on as background 'music'): Don't mind her. Also, second.

Annabeth(stops babbling): Oh wait, I agree.

Percy: Really?

Leo, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Piper, and some others: I agree, even though I weren't in the second/first war, because blah blah...

Thalia: Second question: To Frank: Can you turn into a dinosaur?

Frank: Oh... Guess I haven't thought of it.

Nico: Cool! If you could walk in dinosaur mode on the streets, scientists would be, like, fainting!

Percy: Are you back to being a geeky kid?

Nico: No!

Frank turned into a dinosaur-which, for some reason, looked like a cow.

Leo: A cowasaurus!

Frank(turns back): What?! A cowardsaurus?

Leo: No... But that is good, too.

Thalia: Third question: Leo: Of the seven, which fights best?

Everyone turned their attention to Leo.

Leo: Uh... Percy and Jason?

Thalia: Good choice. And now, commercial until next show! MWAHAHA!

Leo: Bye-

Before he finished, his chair sprang him into the camera, and the show ended with 100,000,000 people(gods, demigods, satyrs, etc.) laughing so hard that grape juice came out of Dakota's nose.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leo: Hi, and welcome back to the Percy Jackson talk show!

Background music: Dun dun dun!

Leo: Nice music, Apollo!

Apollo: It's from your Valdezinator, or what-its-called.

Leo: Oh... right.

Calypso: Wait, a **_WHAT_**?

Leo: A Valdezinator, the greatest musical instrument ever! And I gave it to Apollo in exchange of a daisy!

Random Hermes Kid: Aw, so you gave Apollo another instrument to, what, get out of trouble, using the daisy?

Leo: Yeah. It revived me!

Hades and Zeus: What?!

Leo: That's right! I was revived! So what? So was Hazel!

Hades: Nice point.

Zeus: Yeah, but **DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!**

Piper: Calm down.

Zeus: No charmspeak needed. Nope.

Leo: Ok, today we will interview a character that I don't know very well... Grover!

Grover appears on a chair which just appeared with a Grover in it who just appeared on a chair that just appeared with a Grover that just appeared in it, who appeared in a fancy red chair.

Leo: Who typed that?

David_the_Idiot: Me!

Leo: Ok, don't do it next time.

David: Why? I get to type this, you know, I can even let you do this!

Leo hit himself repeatedly in the face.

Leo: That was you who made me get sprung into the air by a spring that sprung Leo into the air using a super strong spring that sprung Leo into the air in some of the latest few episodes?

David: Yay! Long sentence!

Everyone clapped their hands.

Everyone: Why did I just do that?

Athena: If you get to type what happens, why don't you make Leo shut up and not complain and argue with you, who just argued and complained to you, who just listened to Leo complain and argued with him?

David: Yay! Long sentence! But good point, me, or, ur, Athena. Back to the show.

Leo: Yeah. And wait, who were we interviewing again?

Grover: Hey! Me!

David: Oh, right. i completely ignored you and Juniper and Rachel and a few other for the last, like, 15 episodes. I'll let you get out more.

Grover: Finally. Thanks.

Leo: Anyway, first question: Who are the members of your council?

Grover: They are Grover Underwood, A.K.A. me, Silenues Nohorn, which id a lame name, and wait! Lame and name rhymes! Anyway, and Dionysus.

Leo: Cool!

Grover: Why?

Leo: Because.

Grover: What?

Leo: Rabbit!

Grover: Run! Hide your celery!

Leo: Just joking.

Grover: Wait, how'd you know that I was scared of bunnies?

Leo: Percy told me.

Percy: Dalmatian!

Hedge: Run for your lives!

Percy: Anyways, Grover, can you explain why dalmatian dogs are evil?

Grover: Because first, they bite goats, second, they scare satyrs, third, they steal our food, fourth, they are dotted.

Percy: Why are you scared of dots?

Grover: We satyrs get dizzy looking at dots.

Percy: 101 ways to defeat a satyr! Number one: Get a bunny. Number two: Get a magician with a bunny. Number three: Bite its leg. Number four: Steal their food. Number five: Scare them(Note: that doesn't work on coach Hedge). Number six: Get a board of dots. Ultimate way: Get a dalmatian!

Grover and the other satyrs(only Hedge): Hey!

Leo: And that concludes the conclusion of the conclusion of the conclusion of the sixteenth episode of the Percy Jackson show-

Percy: Which is named after me!

Leo: Yeah. And bye!

From inside Leo's chair a spring popped out and sprung Leo into the air with a 'Hey!', then Leo got up and chased David, who was fat, clumsy and slow around the room.

Leo: Bye folks!

Artemis(mutters): Boys.

Calypso(sighs): Bye.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Leo: Hi!

Calypso: Wel-

Leo: And to day we will-

Calypso: -come to the-

Leo: interview a person cal-

Calypso: Percy Jackson Show.

Leo: -led Rachel.

Calypso: Leo here-

Leo: She is the-

Calypso: -is crazy.

Leo: -Oracle, as you all know, and you are all wel-

Calypso: We wel-

Leo: -come to ask her questions-

Calypso: -come our guest, Rach-

Leo: -about your future.

Calypso: -el the Oracle.

Leo: Finally! That took-

Calypso: Thank goodness! That took-

Leo and Calypso: A lot of practice!

Leo: And we welcome Rachel!

Rachel falls into a chair between Leo and Calypso from a trapdoor.

Leo: Hi, and ignore Calypso!

Calypso: Hey!

Leo: Sorry, now as a was saying, first question-

Calypso: Wait, why are you asking?

Leo: A was about to ask about my future!

Calypso: Ah, ok, go on.

Leo: What will happen in the future?

Rachel(Gets covered in green mist): _You shall go to a place with dogs, in a car that is full of hogs. You will fall into a smelly bog, then get smashed by a heavy log._

Leo: That's stinky! remind me not to ride in a car in the past, like, 20 years.

Calypso: Sure. Now, who will ask the second question?

Frank: Me! Um, when and how and where will my piece of firewood burn?

Rachel(mist again): _You shall go to the mountain's peak, where you cannot resist to peek. A fountain of oil the rocks will leak, and a fire so bright you will seek._

Frank: Strange. Very.

Rachel: Just joking. You will not die because of your firewood, but I can't seem to sense anything else.

Percy: Wait, since when can you see the future again?

Rachel: Last winter.

Percy: Why didn't you tell us in the show? We didn't start yet!

Rachel: David forgot about me!

David(Me): I said that I'm sorry!

Rachel: Ok.

Percy: Now, I'll ask. What will my future be like?

Rachel(Mist): _You shall go to America's New Rome, and there you will find a home. You'll be as save as can be, if you stay near a walnut tree._

Percy: Yay! I will go to New Rome! But it's strange. A walnut tree?

Rachel: Yeah.

Leo: And that ends this episode. Rachel here will answer the rest of you's questions next week, since she'll still be interviewed!

Rachel: I will?

Leo: Yeah. Bye! And I hope the spring doesn't spring me again.

The spring sprung Leo again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Leo: Dad, are you sure the chair is fixed?

Hephaestus: Yes, my son. I'm pretty sure.

Leo: Dad, why is the camera on?

Hephaestus: Hey! Stop filming! We were just testing!

 _Bzzzzz._

Leo: Hello, and welcome to the Percy Jackson show!

Calypso: Hi, everyone!

Leo: As you all remember, today we will continue asking the Oracle, Rachel about our futures.

A pool of green mist pours in from the trapdoor from before.

Rachel: Hi!

Leo: Hi! Now, who will ask?

Zeus: What will the next Great Prophecy be?

Rachel(Green mist): _A child of the god of wine, shall face a problem under a pine. A parchment of death he will read, and make the final decision with a bead._

The gods all looked worried.

Apollo: Sounds weird.

Percy: Yeah, but I hope that It'll be a problem for another generation.

Annabeth: But you said that after the first Great Prophecy. And because of that, we had to be in another Great Prophecy.

Percy: But I'm not Dionysus's son!

Zeus: Yes, demigod. And now, Dionysus, I will ban you from having children for the rest of eternity, blah blah blah...

Dionysus: Daddy!

Everyone laughed at that, except some Hypnos kids who were asleep, but even they were woken by the noise.

Zeus: I am joking. Now, your time at the camp will be halved again.

Dionysus: Yay! So every time there is a new Great Prophecy, my time at the camp will be cut in half?

Zeus: No, but now you get Apollo as a helper in the camp, due to his, uh... Prophecy. Speaking of which, why is there a new one?

Apollo: Uh...

Zeus: It will be all right. Just go to the camp, and stay until Dionysus's time is over. Then you will leave together.

Apollo: Thanks...

Leo: Alright! Who wants to ask?

Piper: Me. Uh, what will happen in my future?

Rachel(mist): _A child of the goddess of love, will fly to the east coast from above. There she will stay for her life, and she will learn how to dive._

Jason: Will fly and from above? That means I will go with you! Yay!

Piper: Yay!

Piper and Jason shared a high-five.

Leo: And we will see you in the next show!

Calypso: Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Leo: Hello again, and welcome to the Percy Jackson show! Last time, after we asked Rachel about the future, many people complained that they didn't get a chance.

Grover: And today we can ask again?

Leo: No! Today is 'Flashback Day'!

Calypso: It's when we watch flashbacks or read paragraphs from the first and second war.

Leo: Yeah, and here is our first paragraph to read

A screen appears. The screen:

 **"So... you have to repeat everything?" he asked.**

 **"Everything."**

Leo: That's echo.

 **Leo couldn't help smiling. "That could be fun."**

Leo: To me.

Percy: Me too.

 **"Fun," she said unhappily.**

 **"Blue elephants."**

 **"Blue elephants."**

 ***** laughter.

 **"Kiss me, you fool."**

*laughter. Leo blushes.

 **"You fool."**

*More laughter.

 **"Hey!"**

 **"Hey!"**

Percy: That was... funny.

Jason: Totally.

Leo: Ok. Second Paragraph:

 **"Yeah, but... I could have killed you."**

Grover: Who said that?

Jason: Me.

 **"Or I could have killed you," Percy said.**

 **Jason shrugged. "If there'd been an ocean in Kansas, maybe."**

 **"I don't need an ocean-"**

 **"Boys," Annabeth interrupted, "I'm sure you both would've been wonderful at killing each other. But right now, you need some rest."**

*laughter.

Leo: And that is all for today. Tomorrow will be Sports Day, so remember to wear Adidas-

Leo stopped, as Nike was glaring at him.

Leo: -I mean Nike shoes. Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Leo: Hello, and welcome to Sports Day!

Nike: Wait! Before we begin, I want to check if you all wore your Nike shoes...

Nike glances around, and finds out that everyone wore Nike, except some gods who wore sandals.

Nike: Good. Now, Valdez, you can start.

Leo(rolls his eyes): Ok. Now, first sport: ten-people non-gods-allowed soccer. Here are the teams:

 **Team 1: Percy Annabeth Grover Tyson Hedge Reyna Travis Nico Hazel Clarrise**

 **Team 2: Jason Piper Hazel Nico Thalia Frank Conner Will Butch Leo Rachel Malcolm**

Percy: I've never seem most of these people play, but i think that the teams are equal.

Jason: Seems so.

Leo: The match will take 90 minutes or so, so please remember that Sports Day will be still going on next time.

Percy: So it should be 'Sports Two-Day'!

Leo: No, 'Sports Week', maybe.

Percy: Ok, all right.

Chuck: Blah-ha-ha! Go, daddy!

Hedge: I'll win! Wait, are bats allowed?

Leo: The animal, or the sports equipment?

Hedge: Both.

Leo: Bats are allowed. Both kinds.

Hedge: Why'd you ask then?

Leo: Ha-ha.

Hedge: Grr.

Annabeth: Stop. Just get on with the game.

Leo: Of course. So let's start.

 _*start_

Percy: Grover, pass!

Percy kicked the ball to Grover, who caught it in his mouth and kept running.

Grover: Mph!

Grover swung his head, and the ball flew into the coach's mouth.

Hedge: Mph!

The coach ran to the other team's net swinging his bat, Frank the bat right behind him.

Frank turned into a Dalmatian dog and chased the coach.

Calypso: Foul!

Frank(human mode): Why? What? Who? How?...

Calypso: No bunnies and dogs, especially Dalmatians, allowed.

Frank: Why are bats allowed, then?

Calypso: All animals that are smaller than lions, not including carnivores or insects, are allowed.

Frank: Ok.

Calypso: Team 1, your ball.

Percy kicked the ball into the coach's mouth again. This time, he swung his bat and ran into the net.

Calypso(who, by the way, is the referee(who just learned the rules an hour ago(the PJO and HoO special rules) because Leo made her) of this game of PJO and HoO special rules soccer): 1-0! team 2's ball!

Percy: Woo! Hoo! Woohoo!

Clarrise: Ha! In your faces!

Jason: Ok, our ball.

Jason put down the ball and summoned the winds to let the ball fly automatically towards the net.

Percy: Argh! Woah!

Percy summoned some water and pushed the ball back. The ball flew into bat Frank, and Frank fell onto the ground, then turned into a swarm of ants that carried the ball to Jason. Jason kicked the ball this time, and Piper headed it to Leo.

Leo: Woah!

Leo kicked the ball, and it _almost_ got into the net. Hazel got it and shot it into the goalie, Travis's hands.

Travis: Yeah!

Travis threw the ball to Grover, who was too slow. Butch got the ball and shot it into the net.

Jason: Nice shot, Butch, but, uh... I think that's our net...

Butch: Oops... Sorry...

Calypso: 2-0!

Jason sighed and put down the ball. He kicked it to Piper, who kicked it to Leo.

Piper: Travis, shoot the ball into your own net!

Calypso: No, that is not allowed! You can just, like, tell everyone on the other team to help you, even the referee, who, by the way, is me!

Piper: Travis, stop.

Travis stopped, looking confused. Leo used the chance to shoot, and scored.

Leo: Yay!

After the game was over, the score was still 2-0, and Team 1 had won.

Leo: Bye guys, and we will see you in Sports _Week_ tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Leo: Hello, and welcome to the Percy Jackson Show! And no, it is not Sports Day- Er, Week! Someone who was fat, lazy and slow decided to skip it!(*Shoots writer a look) So today it is Trivia Contest Day, which Athena and her children will definitely like!

Athena and her children: Yay!

Leo: Now, before we start, we will split into teams. There are only three restrictions. 1. No gods or goddesses allowed, 2. Each team can have up to 5 people, and 3. Each team can only have 1 Athena child, at the most!

After Leo finished, everyone started chatting and making teams.

10 minutes later-

Leo: Here are the teams we split into:

 **Team 1: Percy Annabeth Grover Tyson Ella**

 **Team 2: Leo Thalia Nico Malcolm Clarrise**

 **Team 3: Jason Piper Will Chiron** (yes he is also in the contest) **Drew**

 **Team 4: Hazel Frank Calypso Reyna Rachel**

Leo: And here are the rules:

 **Screen: During the first round, everyone writes their answers down on their board. When you are done, ring your bell, and if you are right,your team +1 point. If you are wrong,your team -1 point. The first team to 8 points wins, and when that happens, the team with the least points is out.**

Leo: Ready? Go!

 **Q: 49 x 81 =**

 _Bing._

Annabeth's bell rang. Her board said: 3969

 **CPU: Team 1 + 1.**

Team 1: Yay!

 **Q: Which country in the world has the longest wall?**

 _Bing._

Frank's bell rang. His board said: China.

 **CPU: Team 4 + 1**

 **Q: How many syllables are in a haiku's first line?**

 _Bing._

Will's bell rang. His board said: 5

 **CPU: Team 3 + 1**

 **Q: How many judges of the dead are there?**

 _Bing._

Nico's bell rang. His board: 3

 **CPU: Team 3 + 1** **Harder Q's on the way...**

 **Q: What is Chinese for 'a thousand dumb walnuts'?**

 _Bing._

Surprisingly, _Percy's_ bell rang. His board: _一千个笨核桃(yiqingebenhetao)_

 **CPU: Team 1 + 1**

Everyone stares at Percy.

Percy: What? I've been obsessed with Chinese movies, so I simply learned Chinese.

Frank: Look at my board...

一千个笨

Frank: It's only missing 'walnuts'!

Leo: Your board needs walnuts? Ha...

Frank: Hey!

Leo: Anyways, next question:

 **Q: What is Chinese for 'Walnuts'?**

 _Ding._

Annabeth's bell rang. Her board: 核桃

 **CPU: Team 1 + 1**

Annabeth: Heh, I don't learn Chinese. But Frank just said that he was only missing 'walnuts', so I just had to write was Percy had that Frank didn't.

Others: Smart!

After a team won-

 **CPU: Final score:**

 **Team 1: 8**

 **Team 2: 3**

 **Team 3: 5**

 **Team 4: 7**

 **Winner: Team 1**

 **Team 2, out!**

*Yay! *Nooo!

 **CPU: The second round will be between the 2nd and 3rd of the last round. You will take turns answering questions, and the first team to not be able to answer a question is out.** **Team 3 will start.**

 **Q: What is the biggest difference between lightning and electricity?(Note: Old Chinese Joke)**

Jason(blurts out): Lightning is free, and electricity isn't.

 **CPU: Right.**

 **Q: What is the biggest difference between Batman and Superman?(Another old Joke)**

Frank: Batman wears his underwear inside, but Superman wears his outside, right?

 **CPU: Right!**

 **Q: What is the first monster Percy ever defeated?**

Drew: Minotaur!

 **CPU: Wrong! Answer: Fury! But, since Team 3 went first, Team 4 will have to answer the next question correctly in order to win!**

 **Q: A cup falls onto the floor, but no water spills out. Why?**

Hazel: It's empty?

 **CPU: Wrong! Answer: It is filled with milk!** (Boo!) **So Team 3 is safe!**

Team 3: Phew!

 **Q: What is China's capital?**

Piper: Beijing!

 **CPU: Right!**

 **Q: What starts with 'T', is full of 'T', and ends with 'T'?**

After 1 minute, Team 4 loses because time ran out.

 **CPU: Answer: Teapot! Now, Team 3 wins! Now, Team 1 and Team 3 will be competing against each other in round 3. The winning team will be the winner!** **It will be a simple, 2-out-of-3 competition. Are you ready? I don't care either way!**

 **Q: What is China's most famous Smartphone?**

Annabeth: Huawei!

 **CPU: Right!**

 **Q: What is the meaning of _Mona Lisa?_**

 **Drew: My Lisa!**

 **CPU: Right!**

 **Final Q:** **What was Riptide's original form?**

Percy(excited): Hairclip!

 **CPU: Right! The winner is Team 1, Team 3 came in second, with Team 4 in third, and Team 2 came in last!**

Leo: Aww! But We'll still see you next time, with no one hurt or dead. Well, I can't guarantee that. Maybe no one killed or hurt by one of us. But bye!

Something that happened a few times before happened again: The super-spring sprang Leo again, and everyone laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Leo: Hi there, viewers! Today we will be interviewing a character,just like the old times!

Calypso: Yes, and before we welcome this person onto the stage, he will type hints onto the screen, and let us guess who he/she is!

Leo: Now, mysterious guess, you may start giving out clues! Here is the first hint.

 **CPU: The number 52 has something to do with me.**

Nobody got an answer, except Annabeth, who seemed deep in thought.

 **CPU: I am so cool!**

Everyone looked at Leo, then at some other people.

Annabeth(mutters): Couldn't be Leo... He isn't typing, well, maybe it's pre-written clues. But he's been interviewed before...

 **CPU: I am awesome!**

About half of the people wrote answers on their boards.

 **CPU: I love a certain sports equipment.**

Now most people sighed/laughed, leaving a confused Rachel, who was having a hard time looking in the future.

 **CPU: Final clue... Dalmatians!**

Everyone was quiet, then almost everyone in the burst out, laughing, some people actually falling to the ground.

Leo: Now, everyone, who is this person?

Everyone: Hedge/ coach/ coach Hedge/ Gleeson/ coach Gleeson/ Gleeson Hedge/ coach Gleeson Hedge!

Leo: Right! And we welcome the coach on stage!

Coach Hedge ran onto the stage holding his bat.

Leo: Welcome, coach! And do you know why we let the demigods guess it was you?

Hedge: Why?

Leo: Because you're not an important character! Therefore, we have no questions for you!

Hedge: Hey!

Percy: Coach, sorry, but... You know it's true...

Hedge: What!?

Leo: Alright! We'll ask. First question: What is your favourite kind of tin can?

Hedge: Um, Red Bull? Maybe Diet Coke.

Leo: Seriously? Alright, bye and see you again during the next show.

Hedge: Hm, it's... Wait, yeah, bye, hey, wait what?

Leo pressed a button that nobody saw before.

Leo: Bye coach.

A spring sprang from the coach's chair, and sent him flying straight into a pile of Red Bull and Diet Coke.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Leo: Hi guys, and today we will interview a character, that, well, some people find scary. He is-

Percy: Tyson?

Leo: -Tyson.

Annabeth(dramatically): Oh no! Percy is smart! He stole my brain! Run for your lives!

Percy(also dramatically): Oh no! Annabeth isn't smart anymore! Leo stole her brain! Yours might be next! run for your lives!

Leo: Oh no! Percy is saying that Annabeth is dumb!(*Annabeth smacks Percy while Piper and other people took turns strangling Leo) Ow! Run for your lives!

Calypso and Artemis and Thalia: Boys...

Annabeth: Hey! I'm not a boy!

CAT trio(Calypso Artemis Thalia): No, them.

Percy and Leo: Hey!

Calypso: Alright, whatever. Now-

Leo: Give me my yogurt!(Author note: I just told my mom that)

Calypso: -Tyson, welcome!

Tyson appears in a swirl of water.

Tyson: Hello. You are the strange girl named...(frowns) Calyspo?(Author note2: I accidentally typed that the first time I typed 'Calypso')

Calypso: No, I am Calypso.

Tyson: Yes, I said Calyspo.

Calypso: C-A-L-Y-P-S-O.

Tyson: Hm... What were we talking about?

Percy(suggests): Peanut butter?

Tyson: Yes, yes.

Ella: Peanut butter. 50% Peanut. 50% butter. No cheese. Cheese is bad for harpies. Good for leopard heads. _The falling sun the hero will see, and defending the camp with ease..._

Tyson: Hm, butter is not cheap. Peanuts cheaper.

Leo: Ok, just interview time, ok? First question, from Poseidon: Would you like a pay raise or a lunch raise...?

Tyson: Lunch! Peanut butter!

Ella: Pay raise. More money. More Peanut and butter. Earning money is good. Section 529, K56. _How to Earn More and Work Less,_ written by David_the_Idiot.

Tyson: Yes, yes. More money, more peanut butter.

Leo: Alright, so which did you choose?

Tyson: Hm, cut in half.

Percy: Uh, he means half-half? Maybe?

Tyson: Yes, yes, cut in half, both take half. Have money and Peanut butter.

Leo: Alright. Second question, from Reyna: Did the cyclopes help in the Giant War _II_ in any way?

Tyson: Yes, yes. Some help giants.

Leo: Uh, she means the gods.

Tyson: Hm... Knock out Romans. Big man with our armour. Fight Romans, then monsters.

Leo: Uh, ok. Can we cut this interview short, just to make my head stop spinning?

Tyson: Yes, yes. Who hit your head? It is not spinning. Tyson does not like lying.

Leo: I mean, I have a headache.

Tyson: Ah. Yes. Ok. Bye.

Leo: Bye. Oh, and before that, everyone interviewed from now on will be launched by the chair spring.(un-interviewed people groans) Bye, Tyson!

The spring visibly sprung, but only made an 'ow' sound, because he was too heavy.

Leo: Hm... Super-punch mode.

The spring sprung Tyson.

Percy: So powerful...

Leo: Bye!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Leo: Hello, and welcome. Because that Tyson got sprung, nobody wants to be interviewed. So the unlucky person to be interviewed is...

Everyone: ...

Leo: Conner!

Conner: Aw!

Leo: Relax! Monsters are way worse than springs.

Conner: ...Nice point.

Leo: Or would you rather battle the minotaur empty-handed?

Conner: ...The spring.

Leo: Alright. Here is your first question, from someone who, well, didn't want you to know their name. Was it you who put pegasus dung in the archer's range?

Conner: Uh, no, but awesome prank. Travis did that.

Leo: Nice!

Travis: Thanks!

Chiron(sighs): Travis, how many times do I have to tell you? The campers thought it was me!

Travis, Conner and Leo: Exactly!

Chiron(sighs): Don't do it next time.

Travis: Of course! I'll do something else!

Everyone except Chiron, who sighed: Hahahahahahah!

Leo(wipes his tears from laughing to hard and evilly): Alright, second question. Are you ready for the spring?

Travis: Uh, no.

Leo: Oh well.

And the show ended, as Travis flew away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Author Note: Sorry that I haven't written in a long time. Just that school hurts even when I think of it. Also, I'm lazy. :)**

Leo(looks at paper): Hi people, today the show will be short, but fun, at least to me.

Others(look worried): We hate your fun!

Leo(Ignores others): Here's what we'll do: There will be 26 piles of paper slips, one for each letter in the alphabet. Everyone draws a slip from the pile of paper slips according to their name's first letter. The slips will have adjectives starting with the letter for its pile. And your name for the next hour will be the adjective plus your name.

Others: Groan...

Leo: Let's start.

Afterwards...

Everyone: ('o')

Here are some names: Polluting Percy, Awesome Annabeth, Jolly Jason, Poor Piper, Happy Hazel, Lucky Leo, Funny Frank, Rusted Reyna, Grounded Grover, Chubby Clarrise, Cute Conner, Careful Calypso, Trespassing Travis(He liked that), and Finally, Toothpick-like Thalia(Everyone laughed at that).

Leo: See? Short!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Leo: Sorry about the **BIG** break lately. But it wasn't my fault! It was Christmas vacation!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Leo: What!? It's true! A big star like me should get a long Christmas vacation!

Jason: For 364 days? Forget it. And if you say that you're a star once again, I will personally place you next to the sun.

Ares: YEAH KID DO IT

(Others look at him)

Ares: What?

Leo: *Ahem anyways we will do this _thing_ today, and we are going OUTSIDE for this!

Grover: Yay!

Everyone goes outside.

Leo: Okay Percy, Jason, me, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper and Frank will each lead a team today...

Frank: Why did you say my name last?

Leo:... in a snowball fight.

Annabeth: Hey Percy can you control snow or ice?

Percy: Yeah but only ice.

Jason: Hey cool Percy why don't we work together?

Percy: Yeah OK.

*Begins

Frank: Hey Jason I can hear your plans you're planning on ambushing Annabeth right?

Jason: Hey where's the proof?

Percy: Yeah you got evidence that we were planning to ambush you?

Piper: Hey you're actually working together.

Frank: Anyways no I don't have evidence-hey did Percy just say an eight letter word? Anyways you don't have evidence that you weren't going to.

Jason: Yeah but you haven't got any evidence.

Frank: But you haven't.

Piper: Well technically the plaintiff(accuser) should give evidence, my dad said so.

Jason: Ha see Frank take that I'm the defendant(accused).

Frank: What I have evidence.

Jason: Yeah? What?

Frank: My evidence is that you don't have evidence.

Jason: Then my evidence is that you don't have evidence.

Frank: Nope too bad you're wrong, I have evidence, so your evidence does not exist, and since you don't have evidence, I have evidence.

Jason: You're dead.

Percy controlled and icicles in the area and made a huge castle with cannons, and he and Jason stuffed them with snow. Then, Jason controlled the air to blast the snow onto everyone else's faces.

Jason: Aww yeah complete slaughter.

Annabeth(Mouth full of snow): Ee veal keal yoe...

Jason: Awesome!

Piper: Jason, control the air and pile all the snow on you and Percy.

Percy: Hey no fair using charmspeak-ahh! *UNF

Piper: Well you two used your powers.

Hazel: AWW Yeah.

Leo: Nice one and Someone go heal those two annoying children.

Jason: I can hear you! *?! xuvvvv *$?!

Leo: Well bye everyone before it gets ugly.

Calypso: Bye!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Leo: Hello again people. Today we have a very special guest with us. He came straight from the Underworld! Welcome- Daedalus!

Applause plays while Daedalus appears in his fifth body, Quintus.

Daedalus: Hi, my fans!

Ares:Boo!

Daedalus: What?

Leo: Let's just start. Today we will start talking about Daedalus' most important invention: the portal!

Suddenly Leo realizes something and starts hitting Daedalus.

Daedalus: What!

Leo: If you told us earlier we _**WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO TO GREECE IN THE ARGO II!**_

Daedalus: Wait let me explain how it works.

Leo: Sure, and I might forgive you.

Daedalus: So I'm in my fifth body, Quintus. It doesn't literally mean my fifth, but the fifth model. The portal works by making a copy of my _animus_ and making a new body in the other portal, destroying the old one. So if you don't have a handmade body, you can't use it.

Leo: Oh...

Daedalus: Let's see it!

A satyr pushed a cart on the stage that had a carpet covered over it. As he walked of, he took two of the wheels and bit them.

Daedalus: Under the carpet is the portal!

Daedalus jumps onto the carpet. The carpet sinks into the portal beneath, a trapdoor-like thing, and Daedalus disappears.

Hades: Hey he's escaping the Underworld again!

Everyone starts shouting and running, and in the panic, the camera in knocked over.

Someone: GZHHZG...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As the camera starts running, the demigods look tired as Hades walks onto the stage.

Hades: Ok demigods, I will give you a new mission: catch Daedalus and bring him here.

Annabeth: Well I think something's wrong, isn't he happy in the underworld?

Hades: Oh whatever, you know what souls can do.

Leo: Yeah.


End file.
